horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Lazfannaoc
♥Bienvenidos♥= ♥ Holiguis ♥ Aki biendo Froucen #LivreZoi ^^ Asdfghjkasdf *-*.... holi, sho soy Lazzy *baile* otra Usuaria herrmoshamente sepsi y loquisha, si tienes una pregunta, no dudes en hacermela, con gusto te responderé *brazos abiertos*, Aaaaah y otra cosituuuu :3 NO pongas grocijadas en mi pequeño pero sensual perfil nel, nel, nel y si lo haces te stalkeare y me comeré tu Nutella mientras duermes, *3* quedas advertido n.n... |-| Sobre mi♥= ♥ Si estas leyendo esto es porque te importo ♥, oooh estas aburrido ._. Holis ^^ yo soy Lazzy, otra usuaria loka pero sexy (okno ^^ y...y...y pos yo me identifico como una persona amigable, creativa y muy loka ._. (se que soy loka pero no me lo retaches xDD) soy muy sociable, y siempre soy fiel a un secreto, me gustan muchísimo los animales :3 y los dulces, soy muy hiperactiva y extrovertida, me gusta ponerle mi toque a las kozas :v * le pone una cereza al pastel ._.* Zoi mui buena en la ezcriturah :B, soy muy positiva, y suelo verle el lado positivo a las cosas :3 cuando estés deprimido puedo sacarte una sonrisa, asi que si tu queres ser mi amiguitu, mándame un mensajito en mi muro,*señala temblorosamente el muro de mensajes* y te responderé en cuanto me sea posible :3 I zeras Kul komo llo :v .<= †YOLO† lo que me like & otras cosillas .3. * Pos a mi me like tocar el Violín (soybienharcor e.e) * Y...y... y me like el Anime Kawaii <3 * Y me gushta muchísimo dibujarrr (es mi pasión, talvez suba uno kiotro dibujillo :v) thumb * el sensual takano *hemorragia nasal* * Hola Soy German *multiples hemorragias nasales* thumb * los PESCADOS ñ-ñ (mi no saber porque :v) * linsdey Stirling mi emoza idola femenina (playas pliz) * Me gusta escribir libros y sagas :3 * si lees esto, voy a invadir tu perfil .-. * DAME TODO EL HELADO QUE TENGAS Y NO LASTIMARE AL PONY thumb|YOLO 4 EVAAAR * inventar palabras que no existen O-O * Amo las fiestas yaii *tira confeti, y corre en circulos* * ElRubiusOMG (asdfghjk) * Yuya :3 (mueve los brazos *con estilo*) * soy un hermoso Neko Volador :v ♥ * SPARTAAAAAA * el emozo aroma a tierra mojada :3 * Soy bien hipster O3O thumb * al piso y rueda porque YOLO :v * La música (akienno?) * el vocaloid :3 * estoy en todos lados EN TODOS LADOS ajajajaja...(okno .-. * los cupcakes y.y (son tan ricos) * zapelandia :v * unicornioooos *O* * la emoza mimi (holasoymimi) ♥ ♥ ♥ * si eres racista o grocerote/a con las damas (como sho :3) Nunca juistes mi amigo *cara de advertencia* * volar LOL * los perros (porque tienen estilo (?) :v) * aventurera 4ever here :D * me gustan los gatos (NYA) *se tira al suelo moviendo sus manos.... sus sensuales manos* thumb * LOS FENIX AZULES :P * las kozas....las kozas esas .3. * EL CHOCOLATE ME ALTERA....pero es delicioso e3e * soy bien PRO patinando LOL... aunque varias veces casi me rompo mi sensual hocico *sesión de fotos pal hocico pliz* * One Direction (amo su música ♥) * los cerdos son sepsis e.e * cuando mis amigas traen DINERO y yo no, NO me like >-< * amo los chettos >/////< *osea se atasca con una bolsa de chetos .3.* thumb * me gustan los SELFIES O3O (soybiensensual .3.) >-> * gritar KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ♥ * ME LIKE ARRUINAR INFANCIAS >:D * mlp *yaaaaaiii* * mY ortOgrafía eZ exselenTizima :v * HDAAAAAAA!!! * soy una KatyCAT <3 * YA TE DIO WEBA LEER .3. thumb * la Nutella :B * crear personajes de diferentes series :3 (soylomaximo) * Frousen :3 (Elsa se ve sepsi con trenshita ewe) * Cantar :v * Bailar (bailo horrible pero nimodo) * La gente que me soporta \(*3*)/ * los animales, en especial los lobos, delfines y aves * NO me gusta que me insulten ni ami ni a mis amigas e.e (Juliett y Michelle si están leyendo estos las amo lokas :,3) * soy un panesito con mucho SWAG latino :3 * leer bajo la misma estrella :,D (me llego al cocoro ♥) * gane un premio nobel .3. okno) XD * soy bien infantil (talvez ya te diste cuenta) :9 * dormir...LEL * el ANIME.. creo que ya lo dije....(dontstoptalk .3.) * despedirse siempre es lo mas difícil :/ <3 * tripiante :v * si lees esto te voy abrazar (muajajajajaja) >//////< |-| Amiguitus ^-^= estoy modificando el perfil....no es pork no tenga amigos ._. |-| Galeria .w.= ♥ Sepsis Imágenes ♥ PD: Amo el anime, simplemente lo amo <3 Anime -3.png Anime Kawaii.png Anime hipster.png Anime kawaii.jpg Girl.png Love 4 ever.jpg Me & My Bow.png Nikkie.png Perrito anime.png im the Queen.png sonrrie.png|sonrrie...no pierdes nada con intentarlo :) ami me gusta la sandia.png|sandia *baile* anime......png love you anime.png gatito :3.png|NYAAAA!! panda uwu.png|pandisha anime owo.png anime cat.png anime girl.png panda nwn.png ANIME GIRL nwn.png|Me in anime...nwn lemonade ;).png black & white.png anime bow.png blue days black nights.png asdfghjk.png FALLING IN WATER.png anime biutiful.png cute girl.png yei.png Sin título :3.png gatito asddffghj.png adorable.png apple girl.png mariposha .w..png cuples.png cute girl :3.png Girl asd.png BOW.png paint.png perfil :3.png |-| ♥Fan de.. ♥= Pos sho ser fan de muchísimas cosillas *w* |-| Máz kozaz :3= ♥ Holo, de nuevo .3. si tu querer ser mi amigosha o amigosho tu enviarme un mesajito y listooo, te responderé cuando pueda.... YEI *brinco de felicidad* |-| ♥Fin♥= fin :3 (me extrañaras lose :,3) Te pido por favorrr, que no edites mi perfil sin mi consentimiento, si deseas poner una imagen o un video primero preguntame a mi, y te responderé lo mas pronto posible, ademas tienes que enviarme el video u imagen para verlos y verificar que sean de mi agradado, los unicornios son hemoshos y punto.... <3 <3 :3 *agita los brazos*. besos, besos everywere ... recuerda no importa lo que digan... la respuesta siempre será que no puedes hablar ni respirar al mismo tiempo. En construcción......... se que amaste mi pequeñisho pero hermosote perfil, ahora corre y haz tu tarea :3 ♥ PD: No te puedes casar con mi perfil ._. |-| ♥Encuestishia♥=